


Birth Mother

by Melaniemia



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melaniemia/pseuds/Melaniemia
Summary: Damon and Elena have a chat after she finally meets her birth mother.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore
Kudos: 9





	Birth Mother

Birth Mother

"So." Elena started as she helped Damon with his shirt. "I found out who my birth mother is."  
He groaned in response, earning a hurt and confused look from the small girl in front of him. He looked down at her and added. "Who cares? She left you." he whispered, putting his hands on her waist and pulling her a bit closer to him. "She sucks."  
"Maybe she had a reason for leaving me." she replied, buttoning another button on his shirt, avoiding his stare. "Maybe she couldn't take care of me or -" but he cut her off before she could continue.  
"Elena." he said, taking her hands in his, stopping her from finishing the third button. "Anyone who leaves someone like you isn't worth it."  
"Someone like me?" she asked, confused by his words.  
"You're special, and she missed out on getting to know you. She's not worth it." he finished, looking down at her.  
"How much have you had to drink?" she asked as she finished the last button on his shirt, his kind words throwing her off guard.  
"A lot." he replied honestly.  
"Why don't you go have a seat and try to sober up, ok?" she suggested, taking his arm and leading him over the couch. He sat down heavily, leaning his head back.  
"You know, you're nothing like her, Elena." he said, still staring at the ceiling.  
"Who?" she asked, sitting next to him on the couch, one leg underneath her.  
"Kathrine." he answered simply. "You're so much more then she ever was."  
She smiled a bit to herself before leaving the room. He had already passed out on the couch and she decided to leave him to sleep. What he would never know is how much those few words meant to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little missing scene in my brain. Lemme know what you think.


End file.
